


Nothing Compared To This

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [26]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Apple and Justine drink hot tea as a storm rages outside. And there’s only one thing better than tea at warming you up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 26 - Warm Drinks

Apple poured out two cups of tea and carried them over to Justine. The girl was curled up under a blanket, while a raging wind whirled past the dormitory windows. Apple nestled in beside her and passed her one of the cups.

“Do you know how long it’s supposed to snow?” she asked, and Justine shook her head.

“They didn’t say. I guess for a while.” The dancer leaned down and took a cautious sip of the drink, checking to see if it was too hot. A smile floated up to her lips. “This is good, Apple.”

Apple blushed. “Really? Thank you.” She’d taken some advice from Maddie when it came to making tea. Maddie said to leave the tea bags in the kettle while it was boiling, which was a very strange idea that was oddly effective. Apple had been drinking a lot more tea lately, especially apple cinnamon tea, which was what was sitting in the pair’s mugs right now. Apple took a sip of her own drink, shivering as the warm liquid slid down her throat. There was nothing like hot tea.

“Are you cold?” Justine asked, misunderstanding Apple’s shudder of tea-filled pleasure. She scooted closer and wrapped the blanket tighter around Apple’s body, pressing in so close that Apple could feel the other girl’s heartbeat through her soft, warm skin. Apple didn’t correct her about the context of the shiver.

A stronger gust of wind rushed by, causing a breeze to creep into through building’s stone walls. Apple held her cup closer to her face, letting the steam warm her. She glanced at Justine, who was sipping down some of her own drink. As the dancer put the mug down, she licked her lips to get the last of the apple taste off. Then, she looked over and caught Apple’s eye. Apple felt her heart rate pick up, and she burred herself in her cup.

“Crazy weather out there,” she mumbled, feeling Justine gazing at her. Her blush had crept all the way up to her ears. She looked up nervously, and her eyes locked with Justine’s warm brown ones. “Very… snowy,” Apple breathed, before Justine caught her and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, her red lips pressing against Apple’s. A burst of warmth shot down Apple’s spine.

Hot tea was nothing compared to this.


End file.
